<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nanny Ducra by BunnyJase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416980">Nanny Ducra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase'>BunnyJase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ducra is done, Hidden lineage, Jason does not get on with Bruce, Jason is Red Hood, Jason is the chapion of the All Caste, Mentions of pit-mad Jason, Mentions of the Lazarus Pit, Surprise reveal, Takes some time to rest in the acres of All, mentions of Jason's death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason needs time to heal away from the rest of the world, he takes the opportunity to return to the Acres of All. Whilst there he decides to re-read all the literature he studied during his training and see how much he missed because of the pit-madness. However he comes across something that could change his life forever, and he can't wait to share what he's found.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nanny Ducra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Jason’s opinion the gardens of All were rivalled in their beauty by only one place, that was beside his favourite gargoyle overlooking the streets of Gotham on a lazy late summer’s evening. Right now however he was glad to be in the realm of All. He dragged what he suspected was his broken left leg through the gates and lay there waiting for the inevitable welcoming party. </p><p>“Jason Peter Todd.” Said a familiar but stern voice. “What in the name of the Acres of All are you doing here in that condition?” </p><p>Jason smiled up into the slight blue hue raining down on him from above. “Morning Ducra, lovely to see you too.” Ducra sighed heavily and turned away, floating off into the distance. “It’s okay, I’ll drag myself, don’t you worry about me!” Jason called after her, but no sooner had the words left his mouth than two guards appeared and hefted Jason’s considerable frame between them.</p><p>Inside one of the temples of rejuvenation, a healer was checking over Jason’s body. “So will you please tell me what lead to you being in this state, oh champion of All?” Ducra said, heavy sarcasm lining her tone. </p><p>“Well, and this may surprise you, but not for the first time in my lives I was on the wrong side of an explosion. Survived this one though, just couldn’t dodge the steel girder and save the little girl at the same time. Figured you could help with the leg so it was best for the kid to live.” Jason bore a coy grin which suddenly turned to a grimace as the healer took hold of his leg. “JEEZ!” He screamed. “A bit of warning next time!” He flopped his head back onto the headrest. </p><p>“But why has this lead you to our door Jason, surely the detective could tend to these wounds just as we could?” Ducra continued, ignoring Jason’s whining at the healer.</p><p>“Yeah about that, me an’ him ain’t exactly on speaking terms at the minute and I’ve got the Triad looking for me. Here was kinda the only place I could go.” </p><p>Ducra rested her head in the palm of her hand and sighed once more. “And I chose you as our champion! What was I thinking?” </p><p>Jason winced once again as the healer started to rub the magical healing ointment onto Jason’s lower leg. “Stay still! I must cover the leg, wrap it, and then create a splint!” The healer said impatiently. </p><p>“Yeah I know, doesn’t stop it hurting through!” </p><p>The healer carried on as Ducra started to fade out of existence. “Come find me when you’re through here Jason, we have more talking to do.” </p><p>With that she disappeared and left Jason and the healer to finish up.</p><p>When Jason found Ducra again she was sat on a bench overlooking the Acres. “I see we trained you well…I heard you a mile off.” She quipped. </p><p>“I would’ve taken more care, but I kinda broke my leg saving a four year old girl from certain death.” Jason retorted, taking a seat next to his old mentor. </p><p>“What really brings you back here Jason, your reasons are sound but I know you. There is something else propelling you here.” Ducra, whilst harsh, was understanding and had always held a soft spot for Jason. Truth be told she felt like a Grandmother to the boy, which was slightly odd given her immortality and his own lack of such a thing.  </p><p>“I just needed a place to lie low Ducra, and to be honest I missed this place. In a weird way I missed you a little too. With no speeches of disappointment coming from Bats, I needed to get them somewhere.” </p><p>Ducra smiled softly. “Well I suppose you can stay until your leg is healed, your old residence is intact, you may stay there.” </p><p>Jason beamed. “Cheers Ducs!” He said excitedly. </p><p>“I told you to never call me that!” Frustration heavy in Ducra’s voice. </p><p>“Yeah I know, but you haven’t told me recently so I thought I might give it a go.” He nudged her with his elbow then hobbled off towards his old room. </p><p>As much as she might find Jason annoying. She was glad he was going to be here for a few more weeks. She just hoped that he neither, found trouble whilst he was here, or brought trouble with him from the outside.</p><p>A week later and Jason was bored. </p><p>He had read through the hundred or so books he left in his room last time and he still had at least two more weeks before the ointment healed his leg. As he lay staring at the ceiling a thought crossed his mind and he sat bolt upright. “The library!” Jason gathered up his crutches and a bag, should he want to bring any books back, and headed off to the library of All. </p><p>On his way he met no one. It was no secret that the All Caste were not a massive fan of Jason and Ducra’s choice to train him into their champion but there was something about him. He could learn the ways of the All Caste like no other human, and was able to summon the All Blades, which again no other human had ever achieved. </p><p>This was something that had always perplexed Jason, why him, why was it always him.</p><p>When he reached the library he went straight to the section containing the history of the All Caste, a section he had not had access to the last time he was here. Jason spent days returning to the library and buffing up on his All Caste knowledge. No longer fuelled by residual pit rage he found himself able to find a greater respect for the history of this ancient warrior caste and its traditions. </p><p>Before he took himself home on the third day he made sure to locate an adequate supply of traditional robes. A newfound desire to dress in the robes that befitted his title. A way of reinforcing his silent promise of complete adherence to the way of the All Caste. </p><p>From afar Ducra watched as her former student embraced his training in a way he never had before.</p><p>“Is this some cheap trick to get us to believe in the Todd child?” Said one of the other All Caste from behind Ducra. </p><p>“Saltir, do you not think that I would’ve told you of his presence if I wanted you to see it?” Ducra replied dryly. </p><p>“You work in many mysterious ways Ducra, this is not beyond you.” </p><p>Ducra huffed again. “Well rest assured this is not of my doing. Jason is doing this of his own free will.” </p><p>Saltir, who appeared as a weathered old man wearing loose robes and his hood down over his shoulders, considered Ducra’s words. “Well then his actions may truly be admirable, he may yet change my judgement of him.” </p><p>Ducra scoffed loudly. “And risk admitting I was right? Saltir are you feeling well?” Ducra struggled to hold back the cackle bubbling up from within her. Saltir rolled his eyes and disappeared into the night, leaving Ducra smiling fondly down at Jason as he limped back to his room.</p><p>The next morning Jason made his way once again to the library and sat himself down. Today he was going to start making his way through the family trees of the All Caste. Their heritage was tracked for many centuries although none of the All Caste had kept up with their lineage for at least sixty years now, not caring all too much for the outside world and any heirs they may have spawned. </p><p>Thinking it as good a place as any to start, Jason pulled out Durca’s parchment. All the parchments were enchanted and updated by themselves as time went on, another reason why checking on their heirs had fallen out of practice. He unravelled Ducra’s parchment, surprised at how long it was. Her line had carried on outside for centuries whilst she hid away in the Acres of All.</p><p>When Jason reached Ducra’s name he started to track down the lines to see if her blood ran through anyone interesting. For many many centuries there was nothing of any note, although Jason did notice one line that had moved over to the Americas. This line caught his attention as the further down it went, the closer and closer the members of the family moved to Gotham.<br/> <br/>Then he saw a name he knew. A name he had not expected.</p><p>Catherine Johnson, his mother’s maiden name. </p><p>He paused before he read the lowest name on the family tree. Surely it couldn’t be his mother, but at the same time it would explain a great many occurrences in his life.</p><p>“So when do you expect our esteemed champion to leave Ducra?” The head of the council asked, disinterest practically dripping off him. </p><p>Just as Ducra was about to reply the doors flew open in the overly dramatic way that all Batkids adopted after so long with their equally dramatic father. </p><p>“THIS IS A HIGH COUNCIL MEETING MISTER TODD!” Screamed the head councillor. “Access to this meeting is by invitation only for human initiates!” </p><p>Jason remained in the doorway, a cheeky look on his face. “Okay, fine. I guess I won’t tell you about another surviving heir of the All Caste that I discovered.” </p><p>Ripples of shock spread across the room and hushed muttering between councillors could be heard.<br/>“ENOUGH!” Shouted the head once more. “How is it exactly that you have come across this information?” He asked impatiently. </p><p>Jason simply pulled out the scroll from his back pocket and waved it teasingly at the head. “I found your magic family trees, you know the one’s you all forgot about?” He said while hobbling up the steps to the grand marble table the council sat around. He walked all the way around to the head, laid the scroll on the table and pushed it so that it would unravel along the length of the table. Jason turned to the councillor and whispered. “I’ve been practising that for like, an hour!”</p><p>The scroll reached its end just in front of Ducra who took hold of it to stop it from coiling back up. </p><p>“Could you please read the name at the top?” He said looking at the councillor to his left. </p><p>“It’s your line Ducra.” Saltir announced, an ounce of shock in his voice. </p><p>“And if you wouldn’t mind reading the name at the bottom Ducs?” Jason said, winking at Ducra as her eyes scolded him from across the room. </p><p>“It says…No!” Ducra quickly looked from the page to Jason and back again. </p><p>“Tell us Ducra! What does it say?” Demanded the head. </p><p>“Jason Peter Todd.” Ducra said, barely loud enough to hear. </p><p>“What?!” Exclaimed the head. </p><p>“I know right! That was my reaction too, turns out I’m one of you! Oh and that paper trick wasn’t the only thing I was practising.” Jason said before disappearing into a cloud of red smoke.<br/>“No! It can’t be!” The head in utter disbelief pulled at the scroll and read the bottom so that his own eyes could confirm it. </p><p>Jason reappeared behind Ducra. “I am so calling you Nanny from now on!” He laughed. </p><p>Ducra collapsed her head into her hands whilst the council erupted into chaos around them. </p><p>“SILENCE!” Cried the head and the room soon came to order. “Well then, it would appear that Ducra chose well in a champion all those years ago.” He returned to his seat looking somewhat deflated. “This does however mean you require more training to fully understand the powers that we now realise you can access. Ducra, seeing as though he is of your line I will entrust his training to you once more.” </p><p>Jason hopped up and down on his good leg as Ducra pulled her face from her hands, making sure to wipe what was left of the tears of joy from her face. “Of course, I will ensure he is fully trained.” And with that, the session was called to an early end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>